


A Most Awesome Post-Game

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TRUFAX pictures of <a href="http://punkdimages.photoshelter.com/search?I_DSC=Jensen+Ackles&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&I_DSC_AND=t&_ACT=search">Jensen playing soccer</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Awesome Post-Game

The extra skip in Jensen’s step was nothing new and not unwelcome. It helped him jog the half mile back to his house, even if he’d ordinarily wanted to crawl right off the field after ninety minutes of nonstop running. 

Not only had they won their eighth game, remaining undefeated in their intramural summer league, Jensen had made the winning goal – just _barely_ beating the goalie’s reaction with thirty-some seconds left to the second period. His energy was the natural byproduct of adrenaline, elation, and pride. And it carried him to his house, up the steps, and right into the master bathroom to start the shower.

Ripping his sweat-soaked shirt up and over his head, Jensen walked back into the bedroom and took a deep breath. Jared was still passed out, chest into the bed with the sheets covering only his midsection, leaving way to miles of smooth, tan skin. 

Jensen stepped up to the bed, feeling the adrenaline spike as he leaned over Jared and kissed at his ear, mouthing along the curve of his jaw and down to his throat. 

Jared sleepily mumbled, shifting and shouldering Jensen away, tucking a pillow underneath his head. 

“Your loss,” Jensen whispered as he walked back into the bathroom to check the temperature on the water. He adjusted it for _this side_ of hot, anticipating the relief to his muscles, still loose but willing to tighten at any moment. He hurried through the bedroom and into the hall closet for fresh towels, dropped them onto the closed toilet seat. Stalked around his room to gather up clean underwear, track pants, a tee, and flung them into the corner of the bathroom. 

“Oh, hey,” came Jared’s voice, groggy but a bit loud. “What’re you doing?”

Jensen stepped into the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom, hands tight to the frame, smirking at Jared barely raising his head from the pillow to spy Jensen through cracked eyelids. “You wakin’ up?” Jensen asked.

“Gettin’ there,” Jared replied as he turned to his back, yanking the sheet with him before scratching at his stomach through the smooth fabric. “You win?”

“Of course.” Jensen smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. 

“You score?”

Jensen’s only reply was one eyebrow curling up high and Jared shifted again, bringing one knee up as he rubbed a hand over his lower abdomen. Just that move, the slight slip of Jared’s hand lower and with intent, was enough to get Jensen’s body thrumming even faster, blood pumping from fingers to toes, brain to _other_ brain. He quickly turned back into the bathroom and shut the water off.

“What’re you doin'?” Jared called out with smile in his words. “Leavin’ when you lookin’ so good.”

In four quick strides, Jensen crossed the threshold and the bedroom to crawl up the bed, sprawling over Jared and kissing, tongue breaking through in seconds. With his palms pressing down into the mattress, he pushed himself up then right back down to Jared. The moment their hips and legs slid together, he squeezed fingers into the fitted sheet, and did it all over again.

Jared wrapped a leg around Jensen’s hip, bringing him closer when his hands couldn’t help but slide over Jensen’s still-slicked up back. He then kissed along Jensen’s cheek, down his jaw, to the joint of his shoulder, tonguing and sucking while Jensen set the pace of their dicks riding together, kept apart by soccer shorts and 600-thread cotton. 

“God, you taste amazing,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s skin. “The sweat and the sun. The fucking grass, Jen. You smell like fucking summer.”

With the heat in Jared’s voice, Jensen felt his pulse quicken, pound into his temples, at his throat, his wrists, his cock. He pushed down harder, rubbing his hips into Jared as he moved back to Jared’s mouth, fucking his tongue right in, insistent and needy. Then with one simple shift, he shoved his thigh down between Jared’s legs, yanking a deep, deep groan from Jared’s throat. 

That noise twisted Jensen’s gut right up and he had to hear it again, had to force it from Jared’s mouth. So he kept grinding his thigh down until he couldn’t take much more and sucked the sounds right from Jared’s lips. 

Before everything got ahead of him – got _to_ him – Jensen sat back, straddling Jared’s leg as he reached over to the nightstand drawer. Jared’s hands slid over Jensen’s chest, broad and firm and wet with sweat and heat. His hands kept rubbing over Jensen’s skin, fingernails catching on the ridges of his hipbones and going further. 

Jensen sat up abruptly, lube in one hand and one of Jared’s wrists in another. He shook his head and tsked. “Hold on now, cowboy.”

“Tryin’ to hold on,” Jared grinned. “But you’re not letting me touch.”

Jensen’s lips spread into a bright, winning smile as he led Jared’s hand up further, held it over his chest and left it there as he pulled the sheets back. Jared’s fingers pinched together, trying to grab but finding nothing in the flat, barely-there curve of Jensen’s chest. Sliding up, Jared closed his hands over Jensen’s shoulders, squeezing at the turn of the muscles, grip tight but constantly moving and touching.

Jensen was about to chide Jared, _patience, my dear_ , but he couldn’t help to control much himself, shaky hand spilling lube all over his fingers and onto Jared’s hip, dripping down to the sheets.

He rocked on his knees and settled between Jared’s legs, nudging them further apart so he could reach down and push in with a smooth slide of his middle finger. Jared keened and kicked his head back into the pillow with a guttural _God damn_. Jensen sat back, finger sliding in and out, and took in the long stretch of Jared stark naked below him, stretching and sliding right back down onto his hand, getting more insistent when Jensen edged a second finger in. 

“Such a lucky fucker,” Jensen murmured. 

“Such a dirty mouth,” Jared returned with a crooked smile. 

Jensen kept on fingering Jared and leaned over him to change the angle of his fingers stretching as he looked down on him. “Get to sleep in, skip my game, and you still get fucked in the end,” he all but growled, tucking the fingers tight inside to make a point.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared sighed, grinding down on Jensen’s hand as he groped Jensen’s back. “If I had gone, seeing you play, I wouldn’t’ve made it through the first quarter.”

Jensen sucked on his bottom lip. “Periods, Sherlock.”

Jared’s mouth tipped up to smile but Jensen bit at the corner and lowered himself to ride along his own wrist twisting as he opened Jared with a third finger. The pressure of grinding on his own hand was almost too much, but better than open air, and he continued rocking forward with the bit of pleasure he could gather.

Jared laughed on the stretch and push of Jensen’s finger and body now into it, the twist of his lips showing just mild discomfort. “Love how bitchy you get about soccer.” Jared reached for Jensen, hands gripping at the polyester of his soccer shorts and pulling him closer. “When you takin’ these off?”

“When I have to,” Jensen said, teeth sharp behind his smile.

“God, I’m gonna be fuckin’ done and you’ll still be dressed.”

At the tension in Jared’s voice, Jensen sucked in a breath, holding until his lungs burned with the effort. On his noisy exhale, he pulled back, pulled out, and pulled down his soccer shorts and the spandex layer beneath them. The pressure of tight lycra under his balls was on _that_ side of painful, but it took a bit of the edge off, brought him back to his senses so he wouldn’t come the second he touched his dick with lube. 

There was one second of debate before he dug his feet into the bed, imagining grass and dirt streaks in the white sateen sheets beneath them, and maybe he should’ve taken his shoes off before they really got into it. But then Jared reached for Jensen’s dick, fingers closing tight and stroking, and he couldn’t do anything but plant the balls of his feet down and line himself up. As he pushed in, air punched through Jared’s parted lips with a soft whine, and Jensen grinned and got up on hands and feet, rocking in and out.

Taking advantage of the width of his hips and the strength in his legs, he muscled Jared spread eagle and himself closer, the tread of his shoes affording the traction to shove himself forward, to fuck Jared harder. 

The rhythm of his hips countered his heart banging in his chest, and he ignored all of Jared’s whimpers, every touch of Jared’s fingers across his arms, and just focused on the steady thrusts, the continual slide and stretch of Jared’s ass over his dick. He tucked his head down to watch the way Jared split on him, asshole red and wet, stretching perfectly for every thrust. 

And that was the second he felt it tingle, from his feet up through his thighs, still burning with the effort of that morning and now this with Jared, spiraling in his belly with everything from his head and shoulders slinking down and forcing his heart to beat faster, harder, thumping in his ribs up to his brain. He could hardly swallow through the hard pulse of his orgasm building, of it drawing his balls up, forcing his hips quicker, and his mouth to drop open and spill filth he hadn’t before heard in his own voice.

Jared fisted himself with one hand, using the other to tug Jensen’s hips in time, and he clenched his ass around Jensen’s dick, murmuring and encouraging with breathy moans. _Yeah, Jen, right like that, fuckin’ do it._

Hearing the eager sound to Jared’s words, laced with a hint of taunting, Jensen did it; dug his feet in again and pounded through it, into Jared, as he came inside him. Warmth covered him and seared his memory with the moment as his arms quivered with the effort to keep himself up and watch Jared finish.

Again, Jared clenched his ass around Jensen, moaning with the fullness of his dick and his come, and he stripped his dick a handful of times until he spilled over his hand with a loud stream of air through his mouth. 

Slowly, and with great effort from tightening muscles, Jensen pulled out and flopped onto his back, just beside Jared. As he sighed, Jared rolled into him, slipping a leg between Jensen’s, his palm over Jensen’s stomach, and nuzzling his throat. Jensen rung an arm around Jared’s neck to tuck him closer. 

“I love game day,” Jared murmured in between sucking kisses.

“Me, too,” Jensen sighed. 

As Jared lowered his head and slid across Jensen’s chest, Jensen combed through Jared’s hair, focusing on steadying his breathing, to bring his body down from the spike of adrenaline. To do his best to avoid the crash of energy that he could feel edging itself close, spreading just under his skin to pull him under.

Jared kissed along Jensen’s belly, fingers stroking, mouth working gently as he hummed then rested his head there. He wound his arm tight around Jensen’s waist and Jensen rubbed a hand over Jared’s back as his eyes slid closed. 

“You should come next time,” Jensen mumbled, barely keeping himself awake.

Jared kissed along Jensen’s hipbone. “Like it this way better.”

Jensen smirked and finally slipped into sleep.


End file.
